Proyecto Limonada
by La venus Negra
Summary: Actividad n 4 de LPDF. Historias no entrelezadas entre sí. Harmony, RedMoon, Fire&Ice. Harry y Hermione a pesar de todo Weasley en el camino
1. FRUTO PROHIBIDO

Generalmente no público mis historias en esta página, pero alguien me pidió que lo hiciera ya que quería leerlos y dejarme su opinión.

Este es un reto de LPDF que consiste en que un _amant…_ amigo secreto te da cinco palabras para que se apliquen en un escrito. En mi caso me toco **Phoenix13 **quien fue la personita que me dio sus hermosas palabras, lastima que yo las arruine.

Los personajes no son míos ya que de ser así Harry se hubiera caso con Hermione y ron con Luna. Son de Rowling y de la Warner. ¡Amen!

No sean tan duros, es mi primer lemon.

_La primera palabra:__** Manzana**_

**FRUTO PROHIBIDO**

Veo como mi esposa y mi hija se acomodan en el sofá más grande de nuestra sala de estar. Hoy fuimos a dejar a James y a Albus a la estación. A decir verdad siento un enorme vació ya que solo me queda Lily… Y mi esposa.

_Mi esposa_. Esta afirmación suena tan falsamente en mi mente… Como siempre lo hace. Recuerdo con exactitud el día de mi boda. Tenía tantas expectativas y la alegría de que por fin tendría una vida normal. Ahora que lo pienso me da risa de lo patético y _ciego_ que era en esos días. Ahora ya no lo soy. Solamente me he vuelto un _cobarde._

– Papi, ¿Cual es tu fruta favorita?

– ¿Hum? Pues…

– Mi mami dice que no ahora que Albus y James no están me enseñará a hacer postres de frutas para no pasar aburridas.

Veo la chispa de felicidad en mi hija y la mirada inquisidora de Ginny. Supongo que ha notado que no he prestado atención a lo que ellas decían. No puede estar mas en lo cierto. A veces pienso que ella lo sabe o por lo menos pretende no saberlo.

– Pues ¿Qué te parece si empezamos ya?

– ¡Si!

Y sin esperar a que Ginny se lo diga, mi pequeña sale corriendo hacia la cocina dejándonos a su madre y a mí solos. Pero con todas las barreras del mundo entre nosotros.

– No soy tonta ¿Sabes? No se en qué o en quién piensas tanto, pero por lo menos cuando se trate de nuestros hijos disimula un poco ¿Quieres?

No le respondo nada. Y así nos quedamos en el peor de los silencios. Quizás espera un reproche o una palabra hiriente por parte mía, pero no le doy el placer. Se que si lo hago se alterara mas de lo que esta y la verdad no estoy humor para nadie. Como no recibe respuesta alguna se va dejándome solo y a gusto.

Papi, ¿Cuál es tu fruta favorita? La pregunta mi hija aun sonaba en mi mente y sin siquiera proponérmelo una sonrisa curvo mis labios. No es una sola, son dos mis frutas favoritas.

La primera es la _calabaza_ Desde que llegue a Hogwarts me encanta todo lo que de esta deliciosa fruta se hace como los postres de calabaza, los jugos de calaba, los dulces. Pero sobre todo me gusta porque es el sabor que tienen _sus labios_ La segunda fruta es la _manzana_ Porque es lo que _ella_ representa para mí. Mi fruto _prohibido_. Y sin querer mi mente me lleva al día en que me hice adicto a ella, a su néctar.

_La lluvia y los truenos no cesaban aquella tarde en que por casualidad (O quizás porque el destino así lo quiso) nos encontramos los dos en una solitaria Madriguera que no mostraba rastro alguno de ningún Weasley. Se suponía que nuestros esposos y nuestros suegros ya estarían de regreso con nuestros respectivos hijos para cuando tú y yo llegamos, pero al parecer decidieron alargar un poco más su visita al resto de la familia. Tú y yo no fuimos por compromisos laborales, cosa que molesto mucho a nuestras parejas._

_Tú siempre le temiste a los rayos y no es de extrañarse que esa tarde hayas empezado a temblar y a gimotear por el temor que estos te causaban. Tú mirada y la mía chocaron inevitablemente y sin pensarlo te abrase para intentar desaparecer el pánico que reflejaba tu hermosa mirada._

_Nunca olvidare todas las sensaciones que en mi se acumularon al momento en que tuve a tu cuerpo entre mis brazos mucho menos la manera en que te estremeciste contra mi ser y como nuestras respiraciones se agitaron al uniso, como si fuesen una sola. Y sin proponérnoslo, ni siquiera pensarlo nuestras miradas volvieron a chocar. Esta vez para siempre. _

_Siempre hubo una conexión entre nosotros que hacia temblar de celos a Ron y a Ginny y nosotros lo sabíamos, pero nunca encontramos respuesta hasta ese momento. Toda nuestra vida ignoramos sentimientos que estuvieron presentes desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez. Y justo cuando mi mente procesaba todo esto, mis labios estaban a milímetros de los tuyos, casi rozándose. Y tú voz se hizo escuchar._

– _Harry, no debemos…_

_Era más una advertencia para ti misma, que para mi persona. Y los dos lo sabíamos. Te separaste de mi y esa fue la primera vez que supe lo que se sentía tener un verdadero vació en la vida._

– _¿Qué caso tiene negar lo que siempre hemos sentido?_

– _¿Qué caso tiene dejar de negarlo ahora, ¡Justo ahora! Después de tanto tiempo?_

_Tus lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin control por tú hermoso rostro. Me sentí el idiota más grande del mundo. Sin pensarlo me acerque a ti, te abrace como nunca antes lo había hecho y te sentí como nunca antes en la vida. Hasta ese momento. _

_No se como paso, pero de un momento a otro nuestros labios se fundían como el metal a grandes temperaturas. Era un beso fogoso, lleno de pasión contenida por años y de lujuria que aclamaba por ser liberada. De un momento a otro estábamos en la que fue la habitación de Ginny dejando de ser amigos para convertirnos en amantes._

_Hasta el último día de mi vida recordare la manera en que nos besamos y nos quitábamos la ropa. La manera en que gemiste cuando introduje una de mis manos bajo tu sweter para colocarlo justo encima de uno de tus senos y aunque la tela del sostén se interponía entre tú piel y la mía no duro mucho nuestra tortura porque a los segundos mi mano se escurrió bajo dicha tela solo para sentir en el momento exacto en que mi tu pezón se ponía erecto. _

_Mis labios no dejaban los tuyos y cuando cogiamos aire para poder sobrevivir te miraba como nunca vi a una mujer. Pronto el besarnos y acariciar tus senos ya no fue nuestra prioridad. Necesitábamos sentir más. _

_Comencé a besarte el cuello logrando en el proceso sacarte pequeños gemidos que eran melodías para mis oídos. Pronto llegue al escote de tu sweter y como era un estorbo decidí deshacerme de esa molesta prenda. Y al hacerlo me quede sin respiración. Tus senos me dejaron anonado y aunque aun traías sostén eso no fue impedimento para disfrutar de ellos y al igual que el sweter, callo olvidado en alguna parte de la habitación._

_Tus gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación mientras mis boca y una de mis manos hacia maravilla sobre tus senos. Sentí como me tomabas del cabello en un intento desesperado por acercarme más. Tu piel sabía a deseo, a fruto prohibido. Te quedaste sin respiración al momento en que mi mano libre se coló entre tus vaqueros y ropa interior. En ese momento te arqueaste contra mí y fue cuando una fuerte palpitación ataco a mi virilidad. No quería que terminaras así, quería que fuese con migo dentro de ti._

_En ese momento te mire y supe que lo que vendría era inevitable. Y correcto. Rápidamente me deshice de mi camisa y mis vaqueros llevándome de paso los tuyos, quedando únicamente con una sola prenda._

_Me dirigí a tus labios y los bese con la ferocidad que un hambriento devora su comida. Tu respiración y la mía parecían una sola. Acaricie tus piernas y tu cintura con desesperación, pero fue cuando una de tus manos se introdujo entre mi bóxer que verdaderamente perdí el control. Tus dedos hacían maravillas alrededor de mi miembro y tuve que detenerte porque de no ser así estoy seguro que hubiese acabado pronto. _

_Hice lo mismo que tú con migo. Volví a introducir una de mis manos entre tus piernas, solo que esta vez la intención no solo era rozarte. Vi como en tu rostro adoptaba la más excitante de las expresiones. Sin poder contenerme introduje uno de mis dedos en tu intimidad y tú te volviste loca. Acompase el movimiento de mi mano con el ritmo de tus caderas pero mis planes eran otros así que termine con la tortura. _

_Con toda la delicadeza del mundo retire tu última prenda y me respiración se corto. Eras lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida y quizás fue por la situación o por mi mirada extasiada que bajaste la mirada con el mas bello de los sonrojos sobre tus mejillas. Y te bese como nunca bese a una mujer. Con desesperación, anhelo, deseo pero sobre todo con amor. Me deshice de mi última prenda y te vi a los ojos. Necesitaba saberlo._

– _¿Estas segura?_

– _Mas que nunca._

_Tus labios estaban hinchados y tu cabello mas desordenado que nunca. Con una leve caricia tus piernas se separaron dejando el tan anhelado espacio para mí ser. Me coloque sobre ti pero sin consumar el acto. Nuestro acto de amor. Sentí como tus senos desnudos chocaban contra mi pecho. Piel contra piel. Sin barreras. Como debió haber sido siempre. Sin poder contenerme un segundo mas entre en ti con toda la delicadeza que me fue posible y al momento en que estuve completamente dentro de ti quede paralizado. Nunca sentí placer tan intenso y por tu expresión supe que te pasaba lo mismo._

_Nuestras caderas comenzaron el ritual de amor. Hasta la lluvia torrencial era opacada por nuestros gemidos. En mi mente no existía nada más que tú. Mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi amante, mi complemento… Mi verdadero amor. _

_Pronto todo se torno salvaje, muy paralelo a la ternura con que iniciamos todo. Nada se comparaba al calor que tu interior mi brindaba y muy pronto sentí como convulsionabas por dentro. Gemiste como nunca escuche a alguien y te aferraste a mí con todas tus fuerzas. Y claramente escuche un Te amo proveniente de tus labios. _

_Todo se detuvo y al parecer no te diste cuenta de tu confesión. El mundo dejo de existir para mí. Aun temblando mi miraste a los ojos. Y lo que vi me dejo anonado. Tanto amor, tanta devoción y hasta ese momento me di cuenta. Y sin pensarlo mis labios dijeron lo que mi corazón decía a gritos Te amo . Tus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y te bese con más intensidad que antes. Y volvimos a lo que estábamos haciendo._

_Nuestros movimientos eran certeros, como si nuestros cuerpos descifraran lo que el otro haría. El sudor corría libre por nuestros cuerpos. Ya ni siquiera atinábamos a decirnos los Te amo que incontrolablemente salían de nuestras gargantas. Tu cuerpo se estremeció de nuevo solo que esta vez con más violencia. Mi cuerpo no soporto tanto placer e inevitablemente acabe junto con tigo y dentro de ti. Miles de corrientes asaltaban a todo mi cuerpo haciéndolo que temblara sin control y lo único que atine a decir fue tu nombre… Hermione._

_Te recostaste sobre mi pecho mientras yo pasaba uno de mis brazos sobre tu cintura. Nos miramos y todo estaba dicho. Nos amábamos, pero ya era tarde. _

– _No me arrepiento. _

_Tu afirmación hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría. El sentimiento era mutuo._

– _Ni yo._

_Y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso igual de apasionado que los anteriores. Con la promesa de seguir amándonos hasta el fin… _

Mi mirada se centra en un punto imaginario. Los recuerdos me atacan cada vez más fuertes y con más intensidad. Hoy que fuimos a dejar a los chicos a la estación vi una chispa de tristeza en tus ojos que provoco el peor de los remordimientos en mi. Los dos sufrimos por lo que sentimos.

Claro, nuestros encuentros como el de la Madriguera continuaron y he de decir que cada vez son más apasionados, pero yo no quiero solo eso, quiero una vida junto a ti, sin tener que escondernos del mundo ni de nadie. El problema es que no tengo el valor para proponértelo. Por la mirada que me diste hoy en la estación, se que esta noche será de nosotros. Veo el reloj. Aun faltan unas cuantas horas para volverte a tener entre mis brazos.

Pero se que mientras no tenga el valor para enfrentar al mundo seguirás siendo mi fruto prohibido, aquel que legítimamente es de otro, pero que por destino es mío. Sonrió. Prohibida o no… _Eres mía._

Aquí termina el primer lemon. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Mañana pondré la siguiente palabra.

Su servidora,

**Jane**


	2. MI TESORO MAS VALIOSO

¡Hola¡Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me leen!

Este es el segundo escrito y el primer Drago/Ginny que he escrito en mi vida. Me gusto mucho escribir sobre esta pareja porque son un terreno desconocido para mi y sobretodo porque ellos representan una estupenda pareja.

Lo de siempre, los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling y en parte a Warner Brothers. Ya que la escritora no me complació escribo lo que para mi es lo correcto.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_La segunda palabra: __**Diamante**_

**MI TESORO MÁS VALIOSO**

Siento como tu cuerpo se pega al mío provocando un millón de sensaciones que me hacen perder la cabeza. Se que te encanta hacerme esto y yo no me niego porque a mi me fascina que lo hagas. La tela semitransparente de tu camisón no deja nada a la imaginación aunque yo conozco hasta la más mínima parte de tu cuerpo.

Te miro y sonrió. _Aparentemente_ estas muy ocupada con los papeles que tienes regados por toda nuestra cama, pero intencionalmente provocas toda clase de roces entre nuestros cuerpos. Eres impredecible y eso es lo que mas amo de ti. Te vuelves hacia mí y me miras con una expresión tan inocente que quien no te conociera se creería que en verdad lo eres, pero de eso mi amor no tienes nada. Eres tan apasionada y entregada que cuesta creerlo por tu cara de niña buena.

_La ira que reflejaba el hombre nunca había sido vista por el joven que tenía en frente. Sus ojos reflejaban todo el odio que sentía hacia la estupidez –que según él– su hijo cometería de un momento a otro._

–_¡Extiéndelo padre, yo la amo!_

– _¡Tú no sabes siquiera el significado de esa estupida palabra!_

– _¡Que tú no entiendas lo que es amar a alguien no significa que…!_

– _¡YO AMO EL PODER, LA PUREZA DE LA SANGRE¡ESO ES LO QUE TU DEBERIAS AMAR!_

– _¡ESO AL FINAL DE TODO NO VALE NADA!_

_El hombre ya no replico nada solo atino a soltarle un severo golpe al joven. De pronto el muchacho sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre. Su padre estaba fuera de control y en lo que se repuso del golpe el otro ya estaba con la varita en mano, listo para atacarlo._

Tu mirada delata la mala intención que tienes. Eso de que estas ocupada y no puedes _atenderme_ no es mas que un pretexto barato para ver hasta donde aguanto. Pero hoy no te daré el gusto ni te regalare otro triunfo. Sigues rozando _sin querer_ tu cuerpo con el mío. Y yo finjo ignorarlo por completo. Veo a través del rabillo del ojo que has fruncido el entrecejo. Mi actitud te esta desconcertando y eso amor mío, es precisamente lo que quiero.

Sigues fingiendo interés por esos pergaminos que se, no te importan en lo absoluto. Por lo menos en este momento. Veo como te inclinas a recoger una pluma que has tirado intencionalmente con el propósito de que fije mi vista hacia el panorama que se crea entre el camisón y tus piernas. Te ves de lo mas sexy inclina pero estoy dispuesto a soportarlo todo. La recompensa será el cielo.

Te incorporas de nuevo y noto que me miras disimuladamente pero te sorprendes al ver que permanezco como si nada aunque por dentro estoy muriendo de deseo por ti. Me sonríes y yo te devuelvo el gesto. Se que estas pensando tu próximo movimiento y por el brillo de tus ojos intuyo que ya sabes que es lo que harás. Te aproximas a mí y cuando pienso que vas directo a mis brazos veo como te inclinas hacia mí con el pretexto de tomar un pergamino nuevo que se encuentra en la mesita de noche que esta a mis espaldas. Siento como rosas tus senos contra mi pecho desnudo. Tardas una eternidad y cuando estoy a punto de perder el control te separas de mí.

Vuelves a prestar aparente concentración en los pergaminos y apuntas cosas que solo tú sabes. Discretamente subes tu camisón a la altura de tus muslos y de la misma manera observas mi reacción. Aparento que es más importante la pared cosa que provoca tu disgusto. Dejas los papeles a un lado y te sientas a la par mía.

– ¿No tienes calor?

Al parecer has decidido romper el hielo. Me vuelvo hacia ti y te miro frunciendo el entrecejo, fingiendo que no se que me hablas.

– Para nada. Si quieres abro la ventana

Tu expresión lo dice todo. Esperabas otra respuesta. Alguna insinuación o acción por parte mía.

– No, gracias. Así esta bien.

_El joven miraba con horror lo que su padre estaba a punto de hacer. Limpiándose con una manga de su túnica la sangre que salía a causa del golpe, se puso de pie para encarar al hombre que amaba como lo que era. Su padre._

– _No esperaras que te ataque ¿o si?_

– _No. Espero que entres en razón y si tiene que ser a la fuerza –dijo apuntando al joven– así será._

–_¡Impe…!_

–_¡Expeliarmus!_

_Antes de que el hombre terminase de pronunciar el hechizo el joven le arrebato la varita con el certero hechizo pronunciado._

– _¡Ni por ti ni por nadie me alejaré de ella!_

– _¡ERES UN MOCOSO INSOLENTE!_

– _No me importa lo que pienses…Ya no ¡Nunca mas!_

_Y con una ultima mirada de desdén y reproche se alejo del hombre no sin antes arrojar a sus la varita que le había quitado._

–_¡Espero que no pienses que recibirás un solo galeón de la fortuna que por derecho te correspondía!_

– _¡No quiero nada de ti!_

Por el tono en que me has respondido intuyo que no entiendes lo que esta pasando. Al parecer esperabas que te contestara "Si amor, estoy sudando por ti" o algo por el estilo. Me recuesto en la cama y noto como sigues con la mirada mi acto. Pero estas sonriendo. Me intrigo y frunzo el entrecejo.

– Amor ¿Te importaría hacerme un pequeño masaje? Estos papeles me tienen estresada.

Lo dices lento y de manera sensual. ¡Maldición, estoy perdido! Sabes a la perfección que me fascina tener todo contacto con tigo. Me incorporo y apartas tu cabello. Suavemente tomo tus hombros entre mis manos y escucho un suspiro de placer como los que estoy controlando para que tú no los escuches.

– ¿Podrías bajar más, por favor?

Mis manos bajan por tú esbelta espalda y empiezo a masajear. Pareciera que las caricias las recibo yo. Tus suspiros se hacen más audibles y sin darme cuenta he pasado de masajearte la espada para masajear el contorno de los senos. De pronto te vuelves hacia mí y con un brillo pícaro en tus ojos y una sonrisa seductora me das las gracias y vuelves a lo tuyo.

De pronto todo esto me parece absurdo. No tengo porque reprimirme. Los dos nos deseamos y te lo dejo en claro tomándote por los hombros y besando con ferocidad. De un momento a otro te tengo prisionera entre mis brazos y sin ninguna prenda. Yo estoy en igualad de condiciones.

Beso tus senos como si llevara años sin hacerlo. Bajo por tu abdomen hasta llegar poco a poco a mi destino. Tu piel es lo mas delicioso que he degustado y nunca me cansaré de hacerlo. Llego a mi destino y siento como pierdes el aliento. Comienzas a temblar sin control y de tu garganta sale una sola palabra. Mi nombre. Esto me incentiva y mi lengua invade por completo tu interior. Siento como mueves tus caderas al ritmo de mi lengua y tiemblas sin control llenándome de una explosión de sabores. Regreso por el mismo camino hasta llegar de nuevo a tus senos y subir lentamente hasta tus hermosos labios y sin mediar palabra alguna entro en ti como si fuera la primera vez –esa que nunca olvidáremos y de nuestras gargantas no salen mas que palabras sin sentido, producto de la pasión que nos embarga.

Todo mi mundo se reduce a nosotros al compás del amor. Mis embestidas se vuelven mas aceleradas lo que produce que por segunda vez en la noche te quedes sin aliento. Yo no soporto más y caigo rendido entre tus brazos. Unimos nuestras frentes y me sonríes. Al parecer has vuelto a ganarle a mi voluntad.

Tu mirada esta más radiante que nunca aunque con una chispa de pánico. Los nervios te consumen y quizás la misma chispa este apoderando la mía. Miro a mí alrededor y noto como un par de lágrimas corren por las mejillas de tu madre, a la par de ella esta tu padre quien se muestra mas feliz que nunca y un poco mas retirados están tus hermanos con gestos de resignación sobre todo Ronald quien al parecer esta bajo el agarre de Lovegood para que no se me tire encima y a la par de este están San Potter que no quita de encima de Granger su mirada de idiota enamorado. Como lo estoy yo de ti.

– _Draco Malfoy¿Juras tomar por esposa Ginevra Weasley, para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tus días en la pobreza y la riqueza?_

– _Si, lo juro._

– _Y tú Ginevra Weasley¿Juras tomar por esposo a Draco Malfoy, para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tus días en la pobreza y la riqueza?_

– _Si, lo juro._

–_Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia._

Te observo a la mitad de la noche. Estas rendida por lo que acabamos de hacer, tanto que Morfeo ya te gano la batalla. Aferro mi brazo a tu cintura y te veo y pareces un ángel. Una sensación muy conocida se apodera de mí y me siento el hombre más dichoso del mundo.

No importa que mi padre me haya quitado todo. Te tengo a ti y eso es lo mas importante y valioso que poseo. Eres mi mayor tesoro. Si he de compararte con la joya más hermosa del mundo sin lugar a dudas seria con un diamante porque eres tan o mas valiosa, hermosa por fuera e indestructible por dentro. Y lo mejor de todo: Eres única. Y con esta resolución caigo derrotado por Morfeo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Y antes de despedirme le quiero dar mis infinitas gracias a:

**Surizuice:**¡Muchas gracias por tu coment! Pos si, Ginny no es tan inocente ni dulce ni nada de lo que aparenta. Espero cumplir tus espectativas con este escrito.

**Jane Black: **¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Bueno, tal vez suene soberbia xD!!! Pero me gusto como me quedo por la metáfora que logre, pero sobre todo porque a pesar de todos los Weasley que haya para mí siempre será **Harmony. **

Mañana vendré con el siguiente escrito. Ojala hayan disfrutado de este y aunque no sea Harmony tiene una pequeña cuota.

Su servidora,

**Jane**


	3. FANTASIAS

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leen!

Perdón por la tardanza, pero he estado un poco ocupada con otra historia que estoy posteando en LPDF

Ya saben, los personajes no son míos, son de Rowling, de la Warner y de cualquier otro que tenga sus derechos xD!!!

_La tercera palabra: __**Chocolate**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**FANTASIAS**

Siento el verde esmeralda de tus ojos sobre mi cuerpo. Distingo muy claramente la chispa de deseo que te consume y siento mi cuerpo estremecerse. Se que estas esperando mi respuesta, pero es algo que ni siquiera alguna vez cruzo por mi cabeza. Mi mente trabaja a mil para dar un buen pretexto y salir de esta. Sin querer mi mirada se desvía de tu rostro a la nevera.

– Oh, vamos Hermione…

– ¡Claro que no! Además ¿No eres tú al que le gusta hacer las cosas de la manera más normal posible?

– Puede ser divertido…

– ¿Ese es el concepto de diversión que tienes?

– El tuyo no es mejor… mira que leer y leer…

– ¡Pero eso es algo normal!

– No cambies de tema. ¿Aceptas o no?

– No.

Por tu expresión intuyo que te desilusiona mi respuesta, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides. No esta vez. Además tenemos a nuestro bebe que se encuentra durmiendo placidamente en nuestra habitación, espero que no pienses que lo podemos hacer aquí, en la cocina.

– De acuerdo.

– Me alegra que lo entiendas y si no te importa iré a ver al bebe.

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa antes de que me convencieras. Entro a nuestra habitación y ahí esta el fruto de nuestro amor. Me acerco a él y tomo su manita entre la mía. Es idéntico a ti solo que sin la cicatriz. Me recuesto en la cama esperando el tiempo prudencial para que abandones tu grandiosa idea y dando un ultimo vistazo me alejo del bebe y regreso a la cocina encontrándote degustando el helado con el que inicio todo esto. Algo en mi interior se estremece.

– ¡Esto es chantaje!

– ¿De que hablas? Solo se me antojo tomar un poco y…

– ¡Ya te dije que no me agrada la idea!

– ¡Y yo ya te dije que te puede gustar!

– ¿Gustarme? ¿Cómo la vez en que se me congelo el trasero porque a ti se te ocurrió que hacerlo en la nieve podría ser único? ¡Claro que fue único!

– ¡Pero yo no te obligue!

No supe que contestar. Es cierto. Tú nunca me has obligado a hacer algo. En cierto modo siempre me has _convencido_ pero nunca me has obligado.

– Buenas noches –te dije tratando de alejarme lo mas rápido posible.

– No te preocupes, lo entiendo… siempre tienes miedo a probar cosas nuevas… buenas noches.

No se si fue por el tono de burla en que lo dijiste o por el mensaje de lo dicho, pero en tres segundos estaba cerca de ti dispuesta a demostrarte quien es Hermione Potter.

– Acepto.

– Olvídalo. A la fuerza nada es bueno.

– Entonces eres tú quien teme a probar cosas nuevas.

Por la mirada que me diste supe que no había vuelta de hoja. En poco tiempo me encuentro con tu cuerpo encima del mío mientras me devoras a besos y yo no me quedo atrás. Tus manos recorren mi cuerpo con la maestría digna que te caracteriza. Me estremezco cuando delineas el contorno de mis senos los cuales se ponen cada vez más duros y erizados por las sensaciones que me provocas.

Pronto me despojas del camisón quedándome únicamente en ropa interior, esa que a ti tanto te encanta verme puesta. Me colocas sobre la mesa quedando yo sentada en el borde de esta y tú entre mis piernas. He de admitir que esta posición me encanta porque puedo sentir para deleite mía tu poderosa hombría.

Tus labios reclaman los míos en una batalla en que ambos nos quedamos sin aliento. Pronto bajas por mi cuello para llegar a tu objetivo. Mis senos. Lo único coherente que sale de mis labios es que continúes, que no te detengas. Por la manera en que devoras mis senos das a entender que piensas cumplir mis peticiones al pie de la letra. Y cuando capturas uno de mis pezones siento como exploto por dentro.

Quizás fui yo, o fuiste tú quien se deshizo de tu camiseta, no lo se, pero sí se que tu pantalón estorba mucho en estos momento y merece terminar en cualquier lugar de la cocina, como tú camiseta y mi camisón. Al parecer lees mi mente y me sonríes.

– Aún no.

Tu voz no es más que un ronco susurro que me estremece más de lo debido. Los dos sabemos a la perfección que si te deshaces del pantalón pueda que nos desviemos y se nos olvide por completo el helado. Pero te necesito tanto que no puedo esperar por que me hagas tuya. Como siempre lo he sido.

Dejas mis senos y te diriges hacia abajo en una deliciosa tortura deteniéndote en mi vientre. Fijas tu mirada en mí provocando anhelo. Te incorporas solo para regresar de un momento a otro con un recipiente lleno de tus más locas fantasías mientras que yo no soy más que un puñado de nervios a la espera de tus deseos.

Empiezo a temblar desde el instante en que el helado de chocolate entra en contacto con mis senos. ¡Demonios! Esta muy frió pero lo olvido mágicamente desde el primer segundo en que tu lengua comienza a degustar sobre mis senos el helado que quizás por el calor que me invade se derrite poco a poco.

Siento como lames y absorbes mi piel. Casi no dejas rastro del helado y cuando vuelves a untarme los senos no lo siento ya que estoy inmersa en el placer que me provocas. He perdido la cuenta de las veces en que has repetido la misma acción de la que siempre es el mismo resultado. El helado derritiéndose y yo ardiendo por dentro.

Unas cuantas gotas han caído sobre mi vientre y antes de que adivine tus intenciones ya te encuentras recorriéndome mientras yo no hago más que arquearme en respuesta al placer que me haces sentir. Me miras directamente a los ojos y me estremezco pues se en lo que estas pensando mientras te deshaces de mis bragas.

Agarras un poco más de helado y lo untas en tus dedos para luego dirigirlo al centro de mis sensaciones. Siento que ardo aún mas al sentir lo frió del helado cuando toca mi interior. Al parecer te aseguras de que quede muy bien esparcido y te arrodillas en el suelo sola para dirigirte al espacio que hay entre mis piernas.

Olvido mi nombre, lo que fui y lo que soy. Solo soy consciente de las maravillas que hace tu lengua en el centro de mis palpitaciones. De mi garganta solo sale tu nombre mientras me aferro a tu cabello. Se que no degustas el helado, me degustas a mi. Todo se nubla y exploto por dentro mientras tiemblo sin poder ni querer evitarlo.

Regresas con ferocidad a mis labios. El momento ha llegado. En un instante me encuentro recostada entre la mesa y tu cuerpo mientras tú te deshaces de esas molestas prendas y de un momento a otro nos convertimos en un solo ser. Entras en mi con todo el deseo del mundo mientras yo estoy a tu voluntad.

Entras y sales de mi como si fuese la primera vez pero con la maestría y experiencia que has adquirido con mi ayuda. Nuestros labios se encuentran hinchados por los inagotables besos que nos hemos dado. Gemimos sin control como siempre lo hacemos. Me entrego a ti sin reservas mientras me haces el amor de la manera más apasionada y hermosa.

Me aferro a tus hombros mientras llego al clímax de mis pasiones. Tú no tardas en llegar susurrando mi nombre y cuando lo haces me inundas de toda tu esencia. Tiemblas sin control y buscas mis labios demostrándome una vez más lo mucho que me necesitas como yo a ti. Nuestras respiraciones se normalizan mientras me acaricias sin control.

– Eso fue…

– Hermoso, lo se.

– Y pensar que yo no quería… ya sabes.

– Ya sabes lo que dicen "Hay que probar de todo"

– ¿Quién dice eso?

– Yo, supongo.

– Eres impredecible.

– ¿Sabes? El helado de chocolate siempre me ha gustado porque me recuerda a ti y ahora definitivamente es mi favorito.

– ¿En que te recuerda a mi?

– En el color de tus ojos, el color de tu cabello y en… Ya sabes. Lastima que ya se acabo.

– Podemos ir a comprar mañana…

– O podemos continuar sin él…

Y sin más, me besaste de nuevo dando a entender que la noche era joven y que por ende aún nos quedaba más por experimentar, aunque el llanto de nuestro bebe interrumpió nuestros besos. Te mire con la promesa de continuar un poco después. Por lo pronto iríamos a experimentar la mayor de las dichas. Ser padres.

...

¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!

El siguiente escrito lo pondré mucho más rápido que este.

**surizuice: **Yo tampoco odiara a Ginny sí se hubiera quedado con Malfoy… o con Neville o quien sea, menos con Harry. Te aseguro que tendrás más de Harry y Hermione. Besos.

**Nataly Potter Black: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Es normal que como Harmony te guste más esta parejita hermosa. Me temo que el RedMoon tendrá que esperar un poquito más, pero de que lo hay, lo hay. Besos.

Su servidora,

**Jane**


	4. UNTITLED

¡Gracias a todos los que me leen!

Este ha sido mi primer RedMoon, y la experiencia ha sido maravillosa ya que adoro a esta pareja

De los cinco escritos fue la palabras que más me costo ¿Por qué? Ni idea, y aunque no quede del todo satisfecha decidí dejarla tal cual.

_La cuarta palabra: __**Listón**_

**UNTITLED**

Mis pasos resuenan por los pasillos solitarios del colegio. Son más de las once de la noche y se supone que debo estar durmiendo, pero no me importa el desvelo ya que mañana es sábado y podré dormir todo lo que quiera. Si alguien me encuentra de seguro me castigan aunque puedo valerme del hecho de que soy Prefecto y ando en una de mis rondas.

Doblo por una esquina en la que me pareció ver la silueta lejana de la Señora Norris. No pienso darle a esa gata vieja el gusto de pillarme. Luego de unos minutos me encuentro frente a la puerta del baño de los prefectos. Se que estas ahí porque Hermione menciono que llegaste luego de que ella se diera su baño nocturno por lo que se me hizo una buena idea traerte el listón que dejaste _olvidado_ en mi cama, después de todo cualquier pretexto es bueno para verte.

Mi mente se ha quedado en blanco al verte a unos metros de mi completamente desnuda y de lo más apetecible. Pronto los pantalones me molestan en la entrepierna. Suspiro y me escuchas hacerlo porque te das la vuelta y reparas en mi presencia. Tu expresión cambia de sorpresa a una de picardía. Creo que has leído mi mente.

– Ronald, ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Yo vine a…

Levantas una ceja en señal de que esperas una respuesta. Sinceramente he olvidado a que he venido.

– ¿Decías?

– Este… Te ves bonita, digo regresaré cuando estés en condiciones.

Con todo el dolor del mundo me doy la vuelta. Eres mi novia y aunque no es la primera vez que te veo así algo en mi interior se alborota y antes de que pierda el control me dirijo hacia la salida cuando tu voz suena de la manera más sensual posible, como cuando estamos…

– ¿Me ayudas con el baño?

– ¿Hum? Este… Y si viene… 

– ¡Perfecto! Ayúdame con la espalda…

Mi cuerpo olvida por completo que las ordenes las da el cerebro porque sin antes que este lo ordene me encuentro a la par de Luna listo para ayudarla con su baño. Tomo el jabón que ella me proporciona y junto con el recorro sus hermosos hombres. ¡Wow! Esta chica si que tiene lo suyo… Que a la vez es mío.

Amo la forma en que coquetamente aparta su larga melena de mi camino. Su piel es muy suave y delicada. Bajo un poco y quedo embobado con las curvas de su fina cintura. Al parecer ella disfrutando bomba toda esta exquisita tortura.

De pronto se vuelve hacia y por su mirada deduzco que no es para indicarme como frotar su espalda y con la sonrisa mas picara del mundo me indica que deje el jabón, y yo como fiel sirviente le obedezco. Y sin pensarlo la beso como si el mundo se fuese a acabar y ella me corresponde de la misma manera. 

Mi camisa se moja al momento en que su cuerpo choca contra mío, pero no importa porque se que de un momento a otro me desharé de ella. Beso sus labios, la fina línea de su quijada, sus hombros y sus senos como el loco enamorado que soy. Estoy a punto de bajar a mi zona favorita cuando toma mi rostro entre sus manos y hace que la mire a los ojos.

Me estremezco al ver tanto amor, deseo y anhelo. Nunca imagine que una mujer fuese capaz de demostrar tanto con una sola mirada. Me quito la camiseta dejándola caer en cualquier lugar olvidado y el listón que traía entre mis manos me lo arrebatas para amarrar tu salvaje cabellera. Diriges tus manos hacia mi pantalón y no se como lo haces, pero en tres segundos ya es historia. Luego con habilidad te pones sobre mí cuerpo.

Te beso con toda la pasión que me es posible y tú me imitas en el acto. Poco a poco bajas mi boxer hasta dejarme en igualdad de condiciones. Besas mi torso desnudo y absorbes con lujuria uno de mis pezones para después dirigirte al otro. Sabes que me encanta que me tortures, pero ahora es mi turno.

Cambio de posición quedando ahora tú bajo de mi cuerpo. Retomo las caricias que anteriormente daba a tus senos, pero ahora absorbo tus pezones como hace un momento absorbías los míos. Tus gemidos no se hacen esperar y cuando estoy seguro de que te has quedado sin aliento entro en ti tomándote por sorpresa.

Comienzo de manera lenta para que tu interior se acostumbre a la invasión de mi miembro pero al parecer quieres que vaya más de prisa porque mueves tus caderas de manera frenética, incitándome a que te siga el ritmo cosa que no tardo en hacer. Quedo maravillado con la manera en que tus senos danzan al ritmo de nuestra pasión y amo la forma en que se estrechan contra mi torso.

El sudor recorre nuestros cuerpos que se encuentran fusionados, la pasión inunda los poros de nuestra piel, nuestras miradas chocan en promesas de un mañana que se, será para nosotros y nuestros alientos chocan con desespero en los labios del otro.

Me parece escuchar que la puerta ha emitido un chirrido, como si hubiese sido abierta, pero no me importa nada más que la manifestación de amor que nos estamos profesando. Siento como tu interior comienza a palpitar con violencia y como una calidez sale de tus ser y sin poder contenerme acabo dentro de ti provocando que nuestras esencias se mezclen en un mar interminable de sensaciones.

Pueda que no hallas sido la primera con quien he estado, pero con tigo todo es diferente, con tigo es hacer el amor. Te beso en señal de agradecimiento por todo lo que me has dado y tú caes rendida sobre mi cuerpo.

– Gracias por traer mi listón –tu voz suena cansada y a la vez llena de amor.

– De nada… Un momento, como sabes que…

– Lo deje a propósito en la cama… Se que te encantan los pretextos para salir a mitad de la noche…

Te calle con beso que me correspondiste con la misma intensidad. Algo dentro de mí estalla. Esta mujer es maravillosa y lo mas grande que hay en mi vida.

– Espero que mis amigos no me esperen porque no pienso llegar en toda la noche…

– ¿Toda la noche?

– A menos que tú te opongas…

Y como respuesta comienzas a besarme con locura provocando que una parte de mi cuerpo despierte por segunda vez en la noche…

– Te digo que lo deje en el baño.

– Yo entre después de ti y no había nada…

Al momento en que el joven tomo el pomo de la puerta entre su mano y esta se abrió su conversación acabo de la manera más inesperada provocando un fuerte sonrojo en ambos y un segundo después cerraron la puerta. Se miraron. Ella muy avergonzada y él con cara de asombro.

– Deberían cerrar con llave.

– No. Deberían ir a hacer sus porquerías a un lugar que no sea tan… Inapropiado.

Con un amago de su varita el muchacho hizo lo que su amigo debió haber hecho. Cerró y silencio la puerta.

– ¿Hacemos cuenta y caso de que no vimos nada?

– Hecho… Aunque son muy tontos. ¡Si los pillan se meterán en problemas!

– Hermione, ¿Quieres ir al lago?

– ¿A estas horas?

– Eres Prefecta y yo un rompe reglas. No veo nada de malo.

– ¡Harry!

– Es una cita. A menos que quieras darme de calabazas… lo entenderé.

La muchacha estaba más sonrojada que nunca. Con una última mirada de desaprobación hacia la puerta y una radiante hacia su acompañante tomo tímidamente la mano que el muchacho le ofrecía mientras se perdían entre los oscuros y desolados pasillos del colegio…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!

Infinitas gracias a:

**surizuice: **¡Mil gracias por tus palabras! Pos mi experiencia es _cero _ Pero cuando tienes un hermano gemelo calenturiento que te cuenta TODO lo que hace creo que una se vuelve pervertida y escribe _esto. _Igual besazos para ti y cuídate, ¿eh? Y infinitas gracias por decir que te gusta mi trabajo, lastima que a mí no ¬¬

Saludos,

**Jane**


	5. DE AQUI A LA ETERNIDAD

¡Hola!

Este es el quinto y último de mis escritos. Para ser sincera _esto _es lo único que me ha gustado realmente de todas las cosas que he escrito. Tiene un toque muy personal, es un universo que me tiene obsesionada, y pienso que es la única manera de amar por toda la eternidad a alguien.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, en verdad, se los agradezco.

_La quinta palabra: __**vampiro**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**DE AQUÍ A LA ETERNIDAD**

Fue un primero de septiembre del año 1,520 de nuestro Señor en que mi mirada se cruzo con la tuya por primera vez. Yo era para ese entonces un hombre de veinticuatro años y tú una jovencita de dieciséis. Algo se movió dentro de mí ser mientras que me era imposible apartar la vista de ti.

Eras lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida –y siglos después sigo firme en esto– y desde ese momento has sido lo que más he deseado en la vida. Nunca olvidare como la brisa provocada por el techo del Gran Hall movía tus cabellos mientras me mirabas con la intensidad de tu ardiente mirada. Jamás una mujer despertó tanto interés en mí como lo hiciste tú desde el primer momento.

Seguí recorriéndote con la mirada y advertí que tenias los más hermosos labios que una mujer pudiese poseer. Me pregunte a que sabrían y jure que lo descubriría. Tu cabello caía en cascadas formadas por los más perfectos bucles que hubiese visto. Y tus ojos… de un intenso chocolate que me hicieron recordar el sabor de la bebida.  
Yo llegue como profesor de _Defensa de las Artes Oscuras_ a Hogwarts, el más famoso colegio de magia y hechicería mientras que tú cursabas el sexto año. Aun me es un misterio el hecho de que todas estas apreciaciones hayan sido estando tu sentada en la mesa de tu casa y yo en la mesa de los profesores. Y desde ese momento no aparte mi mirada de ti durante el resto de la cena de bienvenida.

Luego de terminada la cena te dirigiste a tu Sala Común y pude apreciar que eras de Griffindore por el león bordado en tu túnica. Me miraste al pasar por mi lado y me sonreíste. ¡Merlin! No tienes ni idea de lo tonto que me sentí por el hecho de que una chiquilla me hiciese sentir tanto, como si yo fuese un niño sin experiencia alguna con las mujeres.

No deje de pensar en ti toda la noche y al siguiente día estaba excitado ya que tendría un trato más directo con tigo. No comí por la ansiedad y dichosa mi suerte –o quizás el destino– que mi primera clase fue con tu curso. Me miraste tan o más intensamente que la noche anterior y yo solo atine a copiarte el gesto mirándote de la misma manera, quizás con lujuria.

Paso el tiempo y entre tú y yo se formo cada vez un vínculo más especial que todo mundo lo notaba mas nadie se atrevía a hablar de ello. Tú inteligencia era incomparable y he de admitir que me desvelaba leyendo solo por estar a la altura de tus conocimientos. Nuestros acercamientos físicos fueron cada vez mas fuertes hasta llegar al punto en que la cercanía de tu cuerpo me ponía a temblar, aunque eso ya de por si pasaba con el solo rocé de nuestras manos.

Una noche me decidí e hice realidad el centro de mis fantasías. Te bese con temor, con la expectativa de un rechazo que para mi fortuna jamás llego. Me correspondiste con pasión inimaginable y cuando nos separamos la culpa nos embargo porque lo que hicimos era algo tan prohibido como correcto.

Nuestra relación mejoro a tal grado de que cuando me pedías que te explicase algo, estabas en algunas ocasiones recostada sobre cuerpo o perdida en mi mirada. Estábamos enamorados, como los eternos amantes que ahora somos. Miles de veces tuve el impulso de tomarte y hacerte mía, pero así como era grande mi amor por ti igual era el respeto que te tenía.

El tiempo pasó a una velocidad extraordinaria y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estabas terminando tu séptimo y ultimo año de enseñanza en Hogwarts. Esos días fueron de los más angustiosos, no podía aceptar que no vería más a la mujer que mas he amado sobre la tierra. Por lo que me arme de valor y te pedí en matrimonio.

Recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer el día en que tu padre nos dio su aprobación. Yo deje mi trabajo en el colegio, después de todo mi apellido era sinónimo de respeto por la fortuna que mis padres me dejaron y había aceptado el trabajo en Hogwarts por la soledad y tristeza que embargaban a mi ser, pero tú llegaste a reemplazar todos mis males con tu entrega y amor.

Por fin se llego el día en que te convertiste en mi esposa y dueña de mí ser. Eras una joven –la más hermosa– de veinte años cuando me perteneciste en toda la extensión de la palabra. Podré olvidar cualquier cosa menos la primera vez que te entregaste a mi en cuerpo y alma.

El robarme tu virginidad ha sido lo mas hermoso que he vivido y si de algo estoy seguro es del amor y la pasión con que te entregaste a mí. Como olvidar la manera en que tus hermosas piernas se aferraban a mi cintura por primera vez, los gemidos de placer que provenían de tu garganta, el sabor salado de tu piel, las caricias que me hicieron gemir como nunca antes y la mirada de mujer mas apasionada sobre la tierra. _La belleza más pura convertida en mujer._

El tiempo fue pasando y con él las penas que alguna vez me agobiaron. Nuestro amor era cada vez más fuerte e intenso y la pasión al momento de hacer el amor era cada más grande, mas intensa, mas vivida y sobre todo mas anhelada. Teníamos un año de matrimonio en el que aun no teníamos hijos y esa meta era la próxima en nuestros planes. En ese entonces conocimos a un hombre muy misterioso llamado Severus Snape quien sin saberlo cambiaria el rumbo de nuestras vidas para siempre.

Luego llegaron los días de muerte del reinado de Enrique VIII en que miles de personas murieron por una de las más trágicas de las plagas. Mis temores comenzaron y cuando caíste enferma se confirmaron. La plaga había llegado hasta lo que yo más he amado en este mundo. Llore amargamente al ver tu sufrimiento y recuerdo que cuando el diagnostico por el medico del pueblo fue dado, salí corriendo de nuestra mansión sin rumbo alguno hasta llegar a un bosque en donde llore como un niño.

Aun recuerdo el sabor salado de las lágrimas que derrame ese día, la angustia que oprimió a mi angustiado corazón, el miedo que sentí al saber que de un momento a otro iba a perderte para siempre y la gélida voz que me llamo entre los árboles. Era ese hombre. El crepúsculo comenzaba a apoderarse del cielo mientas que él se acercaba a mi.

_– Vosotros los mortales… siempre sufriendo por cualquier cosa._

_En ese momento no entendí el significado de sus palabras. Ahora lo entiendo a la perfección._

_– A que habéis venido pues a mí¿Acaso sabe vuestra merced el dolor que embarga a mí ser?_

_– Se todo cuanto debo, pero no he venido a tu presencia a dar justa cuenta de lo que se. He venido a ofreceros lo que más quieres en este momento. La salvación de tu esposa._

_En ese momento preste total atención al individuo del cual sabia muy poco, mas lo suficiente._

_– ¿De que habláis¿Acaso sois Dios para tener dicha potestad?_

_– De cierto os digo que no lo soy. Mas puedo salvarla si es lo que quieres. ¿Estaréis dispuesto a todo por ello?_

_– Dudo que vuestra magia pueda salvar la vida de mi señora, pero si hay manera alguna os ruego que me digas._

_– Para salvarla de la muerte eterna, primero tiene que morir._

_– ¡Estáis loco!_

_– No, y he de mostrártelo._

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar se abalanzo sobre mi ser clavando unos colmillos en mi cuello. Desde el momento en que mi piel fue corrompida por el veneno de su naturaleza caí a un abismo de agonía. Pronto comencé a perder el sentido pero fui consciente de cómo incrustaba sus colmillos sobre la palma de su mano y de pronto me daba a beber de la sangre que emanaba de su mano.

Cuando la primera gota entro en contacto con mi piel sentí la necesidad de saciarme con su sangre para luego convulsionar en el suelo. De mi boca salio espuma y mi vista se nublo hasta que perdí el conocimiento por completo.

La luna era plateada y majestuosa cuando desperté a mitad de la noche. Snape se encontraba observándome como si fuese un bicho raro. Su sonrisa era tan despectiva como todas sus expresiones.

_– Supongo habréis notado la naturaleza de mi ser. Si en verdad deseáis salvar la vida de tu esposa has cuanto yo he hecho con tigo. Hay una poción que permite a los nuestros ver la luz del sol, esta escrita en tu bolsillo. _

Su capa ondeo al momento de darse la vuelta y esa fue la última vez que le vi en la vida. No sentía cambio alguno en mi ser y regrese corriendo a nuestra mansión solo para encontrarte agonizando en nuestro lecho. Aun estabas consciente y sin que supieses el motivo te pedí perdón jurándote amor por siempre y para siempre.

Al ver que no te quedaban más que unos suspiros de vida clave mis colmillos sobre tu piel y momentos después te atacaron los mismos síntomas que a mí. Te di a beber de mi sangre y convulsionaste mucho, más que como me paso a mí. Tenía miedo. Miedo a lo que pensarías de mí, pero no pude ni quise perderte. No cuando ya no era un mortal.

Nunca olvidare la _inmensa ola de alivio_ que se apodero de mi cuerpo al momento en que abriste los ojos. Me miraste y todo estaba dicho. Al igual que yo dedujiste lo que había pasado. Yo esperaba un reproche o que me abofetearas, mas nunca espere ese _ ¿Por qué? _

_– Porque te amo como a nada en este mundo._

_– Sin lugar a dudas yo habría hecho lo mismo por ti._

Tu respuesta no la esperaba y te abrace como nunca antes en la vida. El doctor no salía de su asombro al verte tan llena de vida. No es de extrañarse si había muertos por doquier y los que estaban vivos estaban agonizando. Nunca vi tanta tristeza en tus ojos como la que irradiaban a la mañana siguiente en que los cadáveres de todos los miembros de tu familia eran incinerados, pues fueron victimas de la plaga.

Decidimos irnos lejos, comenzar de nuevo. Pasamos por muchas cosas y eventos históricos de los que podemos dar fe si se nos preguntase, claro nadie lo creería. Fueron épocas difíciles aquellos en que un grupo de magos –ahora llamados_Aurores_– dieron caza a los de nuestra raza. De nosotros nunca se sospecho porque jamás hemos saciado nuestros instintos mas bajos, nunca hemos asesinado a alguien, de hecho sino fuese porque tenemos la vida eterna y no envejecemos seriamos los mortales que una vez fuimos.

La luna que hoy observo a través de las amplias ventanas de nuestra alcoba y desde la comodidad de nuestro lecho tiene la misma apariencia de hace cientos de años, mas precisamente la noche en que dejamos el estado de mortalidad por adoptar el que nos ha regido desde la fecha.

Te veo un poco serena y creo saber la razón. El tiempo para nosotros no es más que nuestro fiel amigo porque es eterno como nosotros lo somos ahora. Me miras y como he venido haciendo todos estos siglos me pregunto como haces para estremecerme con tu sola mirada.

Te acercas a nuestro lecho y noto que te vez tan hermosa como aquella primera vez. Te tomo entre mis brazos y beso con toda la pasión del mundo, como lo haría un mortal. De pronto tus eternos gemidos hacen gala de su presencia mientras te voy desvistiendo poco a poco.

Recorro cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, cada curva, cada poro. Te arqueas en señal de que quieres más y yo como siempre complaciente cumplo con tus deseos. Nada se compara con la suavidad de tu piel y el sabor de tus labios. Devoro tus pechos arrancándote toda clase de gemidos y suspiros.

Me coloco entre tus piernas para comenzar con nuestro eterno ritual, ese que venimos haciendo desde el día en que te tome por esposa. La calidez y las sensaciones que invaden a mi miembro viril es lo mas cercano a estar vivo. Mis embestidas se vuelven largas y cada vez más profundas mientras que nuestros labios se funden en los del otro.

Me llamas sin control mientras yo te llamo a ti. No hay nada más perfecto que la sincronización de nuestros cuerpos. Convulsiona por vez primera en la noche provocando que casi termine junto a ti diciendo a la vez una única palabra. _Harry._ Mi nombre. Cada vez estas más húmeda delirando y sin control.

Mis embestidas aun no han dejado el ritmo rápido y desesperado y al poco tiempo te siento venir de nuevo, pero esta vez junto con migo. Solo atino a decir tu hermoso nombre. _Hermione._ Nuestros cuerpos no dejan de templar sin control alguno y lo mejor de todo es que tenemos una eternidad para volver a repetirlo.

Lo único que lamento es no poder verte envejecer a mi lado, el no poder tener hijos en nuestras condiciones pero todo es recompensado teniéndote por la eternidad en mis brazos. Beso tu cabello y escucho el delicioso suspiro que escapa de tus labios. Te aferras a mi pecho mientras poco a poco te quedas dormida. Te observo en el silencio de la noche y por primera vez en la vida se me revela mi más grande verdad: Ni la eternidad será sufriente para amarte como lo hago. Estoy igual que antes. _El tiempo que tengo no es suficiente para amarte._

Siento como un poder extraño invade mi ser y poco a poco muero entre tus brazos no sin antes se me revele que tú ya habías llegado a esta conclusión mucho antes que yo y que solo faltaba que lo descubriese por cuenta propia. No solo muero yo, abres tus hermosos ojos para despedirte de mí. Ambos morimos con la certeza de que tendremos otra vida, que reencarnaremos en otras personas y aun así nos seguiremos amando con la misma intensidad.

Nuestros cuerpos se consumen como el fénix lo hace al momento de morir, y al igual que él en algún momento volveremos a la vida para encontrarnos de nuevo y poder seguir amándonos. Quizás tuvimos una vida pasada juntos, quizás por ello nos enamoramos desde que nos vimos o quizás no nos enamoramos, solo nos recocimos. Eso ya no importa porque ambos sabemos que volverá a suceder. Por lo pronto nos amaremos… _de aquí a la eternidad._ Aunque esta no sea suficiente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Esta fue una experiencia de lo más emocionante. Talvez y me anime a poner aquí mis demas escritos.

Su humilde servidora,

**Jane**


End file.
